yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Princess Yuna: Protector of Berk
Princess Yuna: Protector of Berk is the movie crossover of the Legacy of How To Train Your Dragon. Summery One summer day, Princess Yuna, Princess Snowdrop, Prince Jeremiah, Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose, Princess Twila, Princess Skyla, Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander, Britney Sweet, Golden Apple, Arachna, Dragonsly, Brownie, Red Beret, Emerald, Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star, Sunbeam, Princess Nyx, Princess Jubilee, Willow Apple, Apple Feather, Game Player and Game Facer, Quaker, Treasurer, Round Up, Hurricane Cloud, Indigo Marble, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake, Orange Cake, Cream Puff, Zeñorita Cebra, Golden Scissor and Bronze Bracelet, Lucky Horseshoe and Lucky Penny, Birthday Bash, Midnight Sapphire, Stary, Rainbow Chakra, Prince Edmond, Josephine, Judy, Roger, Eliza, Daffodil, Joshua and Katrina, Angus and Fergus, Orlean, Polly, Cullen, Adam, Marie and Matilda are paying a visit to the Isle of Berk. But as their visit goes on, Drago Bludvast has returned and he teams up with Tirek. And they plan to seek vengeance after their defeat. But, With some help of their own dragons, Yuna and her friends will do what they can to help Hiccup and his team Vikings and their dragons to save Equestria and Berk from Drago and Tirek's wrath. Plot Our story begins/The Royal Meeting in Canterlot The story began with Princess Celestia and Princess Luna calling a royal meeting, Princess Sharon was on Prince Duck and Princess Celestia's side and Princess Solarna was on Prince Hiro and Princess Luna's. They've had a discussion about how peace has to be made between Equestria and the Isle of Berk. Meanwhile, Princess Yuna, Princess Snowdrop, Prince Jeremiah, Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose, Princess Twila, Princess Skyla, Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander, Britney Sweet, Golden Apple, Arachna, Dragonsly, Brownie, Red Beret, Emerald, Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star, Sunbeam, Princess Nyx, Princess Jubilee, Willow Apple, Apple Feather, Game Player and Game Facer, Quaker, Treasurer, Round Up, Hurricane Cloud, Indigo Marble, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake, Orange Cake, Cream Puff, Zeñorita Cebra, Golden Scissor and Bronze Bracelet, Lucky Horseshoe and Lucky Penny, Birthday Bash, Midnight Sapphire, Stary, Rainbow Chakra, Prince Edmond, Josephine, Judy, Roger, Eliza, Daffodil, Joshua and Katrina, Angus and Fergus, Orlean, Polly, Cullen, Adam, Marie and Matilda had big plans of their own. They decided to pay a visit to the Isle of Berk, They've packed their bags and set off on their way. Drago wonders out in the cold/Making a deal with Tirek Meanwhile, Drago has managed to survive, along with his Bewilderbeast. Then, He met up with a very weak Tirek who had just escaped from Tartarus. Drago gave a power Crystal to Tirek, And he proposes a dark alliance of vengeance against The Mane 6 and Hiccup and his clan of Vikings. Then, the Nightmare Family come into the scene and offered to lead them to the true power of Darkness and they excepted it as well. Arriving the Isle of Berk/Meeting Hiccup, his alliance and their dragons Meanwhile, The foals arrived the Isle of Berk. And they met up with Hiccup, Valka, Gobber, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Eret and their dragons, Toothless, Cloudjumper, Grump, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch and Skullcrusher. The foals also met up their old friends, The Human Counterparts of the Mane 6, Sunset Shimmer, Trixie, Flash Sentry, the CMC, Human Shining Armor, Dean Cadance, Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, and the Dog Counterpart of Spike. They explained that they were on vacation as well, Yuna was delighted. Learning to train their dragon/Chosen by their own dragons Later on, Yuna and her friends were ready for their first lesson in training their own dragon. When a dark blue female Night Fury flew down and she licked Yuna in the face ticklishly. Yuna pets it back as it nuzzles her. They have never seen another Night Fury before (especially a female one). Human Twilight begins her observation about the difference between a male and female Night Fury. Soon, Other dragons came out of nowhere choosing the foals one by one. (such as a Terrible Terror, 3 Snaptrappers, 4 Stormcutters, 2 Sand Wraiths, 2 Deadly Nadders, 2 Changewings, A Shivertooth, 3 Monstrous Nightmares, A Scauldron, A Timberjack, 4 Hideous Zipplebacks, A Rumblehorn, 3 Whispering Deaths, A Snow Wraith, 2 Skrills, A Thunderdrum, A Hobblegrunt, Another young male Night Fury, A Razorwhip, A Sword Stealer, A Bonenapper, A Seashocker, A Gronckle, A Flightmare, A Typhoomerang and some new kind of species: A Ice Flyer, A Crystal Dragon, A Star Shadow and a Windscraper), Yuna named her Night Fury, "Nightstar", Snowdrop named her Terrible Terror, "Eaglesight" and Iceflyer, "Frostlord", Jeremiah named his Deadly Naddder, "Venomspike", Skyla named her Crystal Dragon, "Crystal Heart", Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander and Britney Sweet named their Snaptrapper, "Snip", "Snap", "Snatch" and "Snitch", Nyx named her Star Shadow, "Eclipse", Zeñorita Cebra named her Windscraper, "Fuego Lagarto", Lilly and Twila named their Stormcutter, "Glynn", Golden Apple named her Sand Wraith, "Sandstorm", Arachna and Dragonsly named their Deadly Nadder, "Groundhopper", Brownie and Red Beret named their Changewing, "Camouflage", Emerald named her Shivertooth, "Gem", Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star and Sunbeam named their Monstrous Nightmare, "Firescream", Jubilee named her Scauldron, "Boilbelly", Willow Apple named her Timberjack, "Bladewing", Apple Feather named her Stormcutter, "Glenda", Game Player and Game Facer named their Hideous Zippleback, "Game" and "Riddle", Quaker named his Monstrous Nightmare, "Smokestalker", Treasurer named his Rumblehorn, Rhinohorn, Round Up named his Sand Wraith, Desertheat, Hurricane Cloud named his Stormcutter, "Tornadokiller", Indigo Marble named her Whispering Death, "Dentaldrill", Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake named their Hideous Zippleback, "Weight" and "Gourd", Orange Cake named her Monstrous Nightmare, "Bakingwings", Cream Puff named her Snow Wraith, "Snowstorm", Golden Scissor and Bronze Bracelet named their Hideous Zippleback, "Dime" and "Nickle", Lucky Horseshoe and Lucky Penny named their Hideous Zippleback, "Sparky" and "Gassy", Birthday Bash named his Skrill, "Lightningstrike", Midnight Sapphire named her Thunderdrum, "Bomberblow", Stary named her Whispering Death, "Stonedigger", Rainbow Charka named her Hobblegrunt, "Flashingyoga", Prince Edmond named his Night Fury, "Nightstroke", Josephine named her Razorwhip, "Tailstinger", Judy named her Sword Stealer, "Daggertooth", Roger named his Boneknapper, "Skeletonsmasher", Eliza named her Stormcutter, "Dandelionheart", Daffodil named her Skrill, "Thunderspark", Joshua and Katrina named their Snaptrapper, "Mud", "Dust", "Sand" and "Ashes", Angus and Fergus named their Snaptrapper, "Mars", "Jupiter", "Saturn" and "Neptune", Orlean named her Seashocker, "Coral and Reef", Polly named her Gronckle, "Clubs", Cullen named his Whispering Death, "Gindersnake", Adam named his Changewing, "Shadowtree", Marie named her Flightmare, "Aqualight" and Matilda named her Typhoomerang, "Flamerang". Later, They had saddles made for the dragons as Yuna and her friends practice their flight with them. Drago and Tirek gathered a dark army/Valka tells the foals a story Meanwhile, Drago and Tirek have created their own dark army to prepare to conquer Berk. Back with the foals, They have gotten their dragon training done as they return to Berk and play with their new dragons. That night, The foals join the vikings in the messhall as Valka came to see them. She then decides to tell them a story about how Hiccup defeated Drago Bludvist by separating all the dragons from his Bewilderbeast. And then, Yuna and her friends went to bed. Taking the dragons for a flight/Tirek and Drago are on the move The next day, Dusty is patrolling around Equestria when Zeng came with an urgent message. Tirek and Drago Bludvast have returned. So, They set off to Canterlot and warn the royalties. Back at Berk, Yuna is practicing her flight with Nightstar. Vice Principal Luna told her to be careful, And she promised as her friends joined her with their dragons. Suddenly, They found a campsite of orcs and goblins talking about releasing a Red Death for Drago and Tirek. Human Rarity then see a beacon as a warning of Drago and Tirek's return, She then warned Principal Celestia as she tell Zeng to send word to Canterlot and the Crystal Empire. Dean Cadance and Vice Principal Luna became worried what will happen to Berk. Princess Celestia's council meeting/Yuna and her friends want to help the Vikings Trivia *The Human Counterparts of the Mane 6, Sunset Shimmer, Trixie, Flash Sentry, the CMC, Dean Cadance, Human Shining Armor, Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, The Dog Counterpart of Spike and The Nightmare Family guest star in this film. Scenes #Our story begins/The Royal Meeting in Canterlot #Drago wonders out in the cold/Making a deal with Tirek #Arriving the Isle of Berk/Meeting Hiccup, his alliance and their dragons #Learning to train their dragon/Chosen by their own dragons #Drago and Tirek gathered a dark army/Valka tells the foals a story #Taking the dragons for a flight/Tirek and Drago are on the move #Princess Celestia's council meeting/Yuna and her friends want to help the Vikings Songs # Category:Movies Category:Iamnater1225